I See the Light
by Madeline-chan09
Summary: After the death of her dear friend and (sort of) sister, also many failures, Wendy feels depressed. Romeo takes her out for her to realize the world's light. Horrible at summaries.


**A/N: Hello, minna! If you haven't read my other story 'Pie!' then please take note that this take place 3.4 years after the Fairy Tail timeline, Wendy and Romeo are bestfriends and that Wendy loves Lemon Meringue Pie. If you have read it then this take place a few months after it. To avoid confusion, Wendy, Carla, and Team Natsu went on a mission where an accident happened causing Carla's death.** **Also this involves the song 'I See the Light' the one in Rapunzel. I altered the lyrics a bit.**

**Disclaimer: I'm a hundred and one percent sure that I'm not Hiro Mashima. And for heaven's sake! This is people! I also don't own the song but I altered some parts of it.**

**Enjoy, minna! RnR**

* * *

Failure. Failure again. I have lost again in a battle in the Grand Magic Games. I walked back to the guild's area never looking up. Everyone looked at me with something in their eyes. Yes, it was pity in their eyes. They pity me. No one dared to say a word to me, the so-called sky maiden of Fairy Tail's dragon slayers. I don't even deserve to be called that when I constantly lose. Ever since an accident happened in a mission, I have been weak. Carla died in that accident. I have been weak and sulking and vulnerable ever since. Yes, I still have the whole guild as my family, but Carla, she's been with me ever since she was an egg. She was both my big sister and my second mom. She was my light. I sulked in the silence until we arrived at Honey Bone. I went directly to my room and cried against a pillow.

"Wendy?" Romeo, my best friend, knocked on my door. I opened of course. Upon seeing him I wrapped my arm around his neck and cried on his shoulder, staining the yellow scarf draped on it. He patted my back in support. "It's okay Wends. The guy was like what? 35?" He's right. I had fought Bacchus-san. Romeo continued patting my back. "Come on get dressed. I'm taking you to see the light of the world again." I let go of him and wipe away my tears.

"O-okay"

"I'll meet you in the lobby in 10 minutes." He went back to his room which is three rooms down the aisle. I went back to my room. I washed my face and hair in the bathroom. I got out and wore a pair of gray pants, white t-shirt and a purple cardigan. I laced up my 4-inches high heels and tied my hair into a high ponytail. I grabbed my bag and went down to the lobby. Of course was their talking to Mira-chan while waiting. He was wearing a white and purple plaid shirt over a plain white t-shirt and gray pants. He was also wearing his ever present scarf, and black sneakers I gave him on his birthday.

"Wendy! You ready to go?" He said noticing me as I walked past the tables of happy drinking mages.

"Oh, hi Wendy! Are you fine now? Are you two going on a date?" Mira-chan asked in her usual, quite creepy, match-making voice. Romeo and I both blushed.

"I-it's not l-like that, Mira-nee. I'm just taking her out t-tonight." Romeo stammered. Mira-chan stifled a laugh.

"Oh, Romeo, you do realize that also mean taking her out on date. Plus you're even wearing matching clothes." We both looked at we are wearing and realized that we are matching. "Hey everyone, Little Romeo and Wendy are going on a date!"

Immediately swarms of people formed around us giving warnings and congratulations like "Don't you dare break her heart." and "Aww, young love! It's so cute! Congrats!". "Well, this is pointless. C'mon Wends" Romeo said frustrated and dragged me through the crowd. I laughed again for the first time since the accident.

* * *

We just walked around the streets of Crocus. Romeo said that he's waiting for something so in the meanwhile, we did activities and games present around the city like a short paddle boat ride in which we accidentally sunk the boat, and shoot-and-win game in which we won the biggest teddy bear but we accidentally wrecked the target board. The teddy bear was about half my size, brown, and wore blue overalls. I started feeling happy again. My smile slowly returned to my face **(A/N: that sounded weird for me)** "Hey Wendy! Look! Pocket Lemon Meringue Pie!" We went to the stall he was pointing to. Romeo bought 5 pieces of pie just for me. I insisted that I pay for it but he still paid for it not letting me spend even a single jewel. We sat down on a bench at a nearby park and ate our pie. It's so quiet here despite the busy crowd around the park "Wendy, what time is it?" Romeo asked after finishing his cherry-chocolate muffin.

"8:30, why?" I said after swallowing the last bite of my pie.

"8:30!? Come on!" He held me by my hand, which he failed notice since he was running to be on time on whatever he was planning to do, and dragged me. Finally he stopped on top of a hill overlooking Crocus. We were out of breath for a few minutes but I used my magic to restore it.

"What's so important that you made me run acrtowns he capital and to a hill?" I asked as I sat beside him on the mat he prepared. The view was nice but still running about a mile is tiring.

"That." I heard an explosion but realized that it was just fireworks. I just remembered that there's an scheduled fireworks display at 9 which is now. I put some thought to it. Carla was never my light. Sure, she always watched over me but that's natural because she's my sister. Romeo is. I realized that he is the one who saved me though he didn't need to. He is my light and my life.

_All these days, I lived in solitude  
All those years, she was with me  
No she's gone but I'm not alone  
But I never realized_

_Now, I'm here staring at the night sky  
Now, I'm here finally there's light  
Standing here, it's all so clear, with you I'm meant to be._

_And at last I see the light,  
And it's like the fog has lifted.  
And at last I see the light.  
And it's like that I am new  
And it feels warm and real and bright  
And the dark have somehow lifted.  
All at once, everything is different  
Now that I'm with you._

I sang the lyrics to Grandine's song. He joined in and sang the next part alone.

_All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were_

_Now you're here shining in the starlight  
Now you're here, suddenly I know  
If you're here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light,  
And it's like the fog has lifted.  
And at last I see the light.  
And it's like that I am new  
And it feels warm and real and bright  
And the dark have somehow lifted.  
All at once everything is different  
Now that I'm with you._

Slowly we both sat up and looked at each other.

_Now that I'm with you~_

We kissed. Coincidentally, fireworks were in the background. One could also hear Mira-chan's squealing and Happy's 'They llllllllike each other!' line but we didn't mind. He is my light and my savior. He restored my smile and for that I'm very grateful. I love him and it's all that matters. And since that, I never lost again, for he restored me.

The End.


End file.
